


Idle Gossip: Fan Fiction

by Midorisakura (Calacious)



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comic, Gen, Metafiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Midorisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bitstrip created comic for the trope bingo square: au:historical - a play/twist on the concept of historical fan fiction, the concept of AUs, and the concept of fan fiction itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Gossip: Fan Fiction

[](http://bitstrips.com/r/R16RW)


End file.
